A short range communication module included in a short range communication device having a short range communication feature can concurrently validate plural data communications protocols, which define data communications, with respect to a short range communication module of a communication-party device (can make so-called multiple connections) (refer to, for example, patent documents 1 to 3 (JP-A-2008-273370, JP-A-2009-253601, and JP-A-2009-253603)).
By the way, when plural data communications protocols are concurrently validated with respect to a short range communication module of a communication-party device, data communications under the plural data communications protocols may compete with one another. However, since a communication band for a short range communication line is finite, when the data communications under the plural data communications protocols are concurrently executed, the finite communication band has to be divided and occupied among the data communications under the plural data communications protocols. Since the communication band is divided and occupied, data transmission speeds exerted in the respective data communications are decreased.
Under the circumstances, when data communications under plural data communications protocols compete with one another, how to control the data communications under the plural data communications protocols is controversial. Supposing that data communication which a user does not want to prioritize is executed in preference to data communication which the user wants to prioritize, such a problem arises that a period elapsing until a response to a user manipulation is presented, a period elapsing until call termination at a communication-party device over a communication network is notified, or a period elapsing until the communication-party device completes a connection onto the communication network gets longer.